The Way You Make Me Feel
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Slight A/U. The fates chose Sam instead of Blaine during their game of Spin the Bottle and things or should she say fireworks happened from there.  EvanBerry
1. Blame it on the goose

Summary: Slight A/U. The fates chose Sam instead of Blaine during their game of Spin the Bottle and things or should she say fireworks happened from there.

AN: I don't own GLEE or the episode of Blame it on the alcohol….sadly. But I wish I did, I would love to see Sam and Rachel together.

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

Finn was saying something to her about drinking…and girls? She wasn't quite sure when everything around her was spinning. She really needed to stay sitting, or maybe get her hands on another wine cooler. Pink was her favorite color after all. "And then we come back around full circle right back to you...Rachel" Oh yes. Finn was still blabbing about…something. "And right now, you're being the needy girl drunk. Hanging all over me, being overly lovey, it's not cool" He said, backing away from her.

She gazed back up at him as his words sunk in. Why did he keep shooting her down, didn't he know they were supposed to end up together? She would show him. It took her a couple of tries but she managed to get on her feet and onto the stage. "Spin the bottle. Let's play!" Everyone cheered at her suggestion and she went to go find a proper bottle, shooting Finn a glare on the way.

They managed to secure a proper bottle and formed a circle on the floor, Rachel sitting beside Kurt and Mercedes. She would show Finn, she could be drunk sexy Rachel too. She focused back on the game being played and saw the bottle land on Puck and Tina.

Interesting…She was pretty sure the kiss went on a couple seconds longer than needed.

"Hey Hey let's keep the Asian-ness between us T!" Mike cried, glaring at Puck as the two broke apart. Everyone laughed as Tina reassured Mike that she just kissed Puck for the game and he still had the best abs she had seen. There were cheers when the bottle landed on Brittany and Quinn. Rachel watched as Quinn gave Brittany a quick kiss, much to the guys' disappointment. She tuned out the rest of the game as she tried to come up with a game plan to get Finn to stay the night with her. Somebody tugged her arm since it was her turn and she gave the bottle a good spin. She crossed her fingers and mentally chanted Finn's name in her head. She held her breath as the bottle landed on… Sam?

Oh god. Santana was going to kill her tonight. Well might as well make it a good last performance then, she thought. She leaned forward and grabbed Sam's face.

"Samuel…whatever your last name. I'm gonna rock your world" She said before learning in to kiss him. She heard a couple of cat calls and she was pretty sure Santana was saying very inappropriate things about her in English and Spanish.

"I own that guppy mouth. Those Aerosmith lips are mine" She heard in the background before someone was pulling her away from Sam.

"Okay that's enough. Ha-ha, time for someone else to go" Finn said, as Sam and Rachel were still staring at each other. He really did have a nice mouth.

"You're face tastes awesome" Rachel said, sitting back down. She heard laughs coming from Puck and Mercedes and she turned to glare at them.

"That was hot. I wanna make out with Rachel now" She heard Brittany tell Artie. He raised his eyebrows and said, I wouldn't mind seeing that" as he wheeled them both towards her. She needed a quick escape plan and spotted Sam from the corner of her eye.

"I found a new duet partner" She yelled, grabbing Sam's hand. Somehow they both made it to the stage and thumbing through the songs in her massive karaoke collection

"So Sam. Are you read to show off our superb duet skills?" Rachel asked, handing him a microphone.

"Uh sure. What song are we singing anyway?" He asked, swiping his bangs to the side of his face.

"This one" She said, pointing it out. "Do you think you can keep up?" she asked, smirking at him. He smiled back at her and started bobbing his head to the music. She watched as the other members of New Directions took seats on the floor in front of the stage to watch the show, or as Santana dubbed it, the disaster that is Rachel Berry.

She strutted towards the edge of the stage and started singing.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must 'a been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me singin'_

Sam joined her in the chorus while she swung around one of the beams that held the ceiling up.

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
OW.._

She pranced over to Sam and slid down his body with her mic while he leaned against her to sing the next part

_She smiled so I got up an' asked for her name  
That don't matter, she said,  
'Cause it's all the same  
Said can I take you home  
where we can be alone_

_An' next we were movin' on_

Rachel took over the next part of the song, while Sam played air guitar.

_He was with me, yeah me_

_Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'_

Everybody was singing along by then, and she and Sam were jamming out on stage. She saw Brittany sitting on Artie's lap wearing his glasses while Mike and Tina were doing this weird Asian nose kiss? She looked over to see Finn glaring at Sam who just took Rachel's hand. They both started jumping up and down while bumping into each other, ending up on the floor.

The song ended and both her and Sam were still on the floor, rolling with laughter. She bit her lip and glanced over at Sam, who was still holding onto her hand.

"Dude, that was totally badass my fellow hot Jew" Puck yelled. "You should've worn leather…no biggie though. We can do that later" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. She had to fight the urge to smack him, but Lauren took care of that for her.

"Wow RuPaul after that performance, are you sure you're not the one that's gonna end up working a pole?" Santana snarled at her, coming towards her. Oh god, she hoped Santana wouldn't go for her nose first.

"Hey San, come here" Brittany yelled at her best friend. The blonde cheerleader was lying on the counter with Artie peering up at her, a smirk on his face. "Take a shot off me" Thankfully the Latina backed off of Rachel and pranced over to her friend.

With his girlfriend and the other glee members distracted, Sam pulled Rachel towards the stairs. "Sam" she said, but he cut her off by pushing her against the wall. She peered through the drunken haze to realize that he was giving her that smile, or as she had named it. The Justin Bieber experience.

"We were awesome out there" He whispered into his ear

"Yes we were Sam. Although if we had sung the song in the right tempo and had all the right acoustics, I am sure it would enhance the overall performance" She babbled, while he was still caressing her cheek.

"Huh. So you do still talk like that even when you're wasted" He said, leaning closer to her so their foreheads were almost touching. His green eyes were mesmerizing and she really wanted him to kiss her. He leaned in and captured her lips and she found herself getting lost in the kiss, almost forgetting there was a party going on downstairs. He deepened the kiss and pressed himself into her, so her back touched the wall. This kiss was so much better than the first, and there was no Finn to interrupt. She felt him move against her, gripping her hips so she could wrap her legs around him. Her hands found their way under his shirt and he was slowing driving her crazy by caressing her thighs.

"Hey! Ken doll and Streisand. Can you take your little porno somewhere else? I've got the drunchies and you're standing in the way of feeding time"

They both pulled away from each other to see Lauren standing below them, eyebrows raised, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

Well, this night is about to get interesting" Rachel thought


	2. She said she usually don't

Summary: Slight A/U. The fates chose Sam instead of Blaine during their game of Spin the Bottle and things or should she say fireworks happened from there.

AN: I am sooo sorry about waiting this long to put out chapter 2. I recently moved across county so I just got settled. To make up here's a long chapter. Thanks for the reviews!

I don't own GLEE or the episode of Blame it on the alcohol….sadly. But I wish I did, I would love to see Sam and Rachel together. So I decided I am going to do each chapter based off the episodes but with Sam and Rachel together.

Chapter 2: She said she usually don't

"Listen Pimp McGee, you're girlfriend is down there actin a fool so you best wipe that gross smirk off your face and go get her before I punch her…again" Lauren said

"Uh yeah" Sam said, running is hands through his messy blonde hair. He turned towards her and she took the time to re-arrange her clothes while Lauren shook her head and stomped up the rest of the stairs.

"So I'm gonna head back down there, you coming?" He asked

She bit her lip and leaned forward to brush his hair out of his eyes. He caught her hands and pulled her towards him for another kiss. "Sam, we must get back down there before they come looking for us" She mumbled into his mouth

He let her go and gave her one last look before heading down the stairs. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in. She needed to clear her head, or find more alcohol if this was to continue. She headed towards the kitchen where she knew her fathers kept the good stuff. Taking the bottle from the cabinet she thought about Finn and then Sam and took a big swig.

"Hey. We're gonna head out" A voice called from the doorway. She looked up to see Finn nervously shuffling his feet while looking anywhere but at her. She wanted to throw the bottle at him for his words earlier, but instead put a big grin on her face and said, "Okay! Thanks for coming Finny. Drive Safe"

"Uh okay. Night Rachel" He said, and then disappeared back downstairs.

She shook her head after he descended down the stairs and took a big gulp from the bottle. By the time she had made her way back downstairs, the bottle was pretty much empty. Most of the glee clubbers had left with Finn and Kurt and only a handful were still in her basement. Brittany was passed out in Artie's lap with Santana gripping her hand. Noah and Lauren were sprawled out on the stage, with Noah's head in Lauren's lap. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth at the sight of McKinnley's "Badass"

"What are doing?" A voice whispered behind her. She jumped and turned around to see Sam grinning at her.

"Sam, I…I thought you had left? She whispered

"I am Sam. Sam I am, and no I do not like green eggs and ham" He said, laughing

"Wait. So you don't like them on a boat?" She asked, giggling

"Hey, you think you're so funny do ya?" He asked, creeping closer to her. "Not on a boat and not with a goat" he said, starting to tickle her sides. He started coming closer until she tripped and he fell over landing on top of her. He leaned closer to her and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Rache" He whispered, finally kissing her. They were getting caught up in each other again, and she almost forgot where she was and who was down there with them. She broke the kiss, breathing heavily against him.

"We can't do this here, what if they wake up?" She asked, pulling him up with her towards the stairs

"Where are we going" He asked loudly, she pushed him against the wall and silenced him with another kiss. They started to make their way back up the stairs, her lips never leaving his while they stumbled towards her room.

"Rachel Berry, I'm about to rock your world" Sam said, slamming the door behind them.

Monday morning dawned bright and early, and she could still fill the hangover from her party on Saturday night. Like her fellow glee clubbers, she donned a pair of dark sunglasses to cover her eyes, because she didn't realize how bright the lights at McKinley actually were.

She caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye and she couldn't help the small smile that graced her face. Waking up beside him yesterday had been quite a surprise, seeing as she could only remember bits of pieces from her party that night. She thought he would immediately back away and deny whatever happened between them.

"Sam I…I don't know what happened last night but I can assure you that this will not go beyond my room. I apologize if my alcohol indulgence got out of hand last night; I was merely trying to prove a point to Finn. I hope that our friendship will not" She was interrupted by Sam attacking her mouth

"Rachel, you talk too much" he mumbled in between kisses.

Those kisses turned into more….sexual activities that still made her blush just thinking about what they did. She shook out of those thoughts and focused on getting her books from her locker. If they were going to continue this secret affair, she needed to get her blush under control or just steer clear of the boy. That would prove to be difficult since they shared several classes and Glee together. She hoped for the sake of her face, they wouldn't be found out before he had the chance to break up with Santana. She didn't even hear him approach

"Listen, yesterday was…."

"Awesome" Sam finished for her. "I don't know what's going on between us but I liked hanging out with you yesterday. You're pretty cool Rachel"

"But Santana,. And Quinn. Oh god, and what about Finn? They all are going to think we did this to get back at them. I…I can't go through that again Sam" she said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hey listen. I'm glad we became friends and I am not ashamed of our friendship. Finn and Quinn…they don't matter, but I am dating Santana, and she"

"Is a vicious psychopath who likes to torture me daily?" She finished for him

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned towards her. She could feel his hot breath against her ear as he whispered "It could always be our little secret." When he pulled away she realized she had stopped breathing for a minute. Since when has Sam Evans had that kind of effect on her? He gave her one last grin before walking back towards the group.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips. Slamming her locker closed, she practically skipped towards the rest of the glee club members. Artie was in the center holding a thermos while passing the top around. They immediately tried to hide it when she finally spoke up "What's that?"

"Er…nothing Rachel, just some coffee. You know to help with the hangover" Artie answered, pulling his sunglasses back over his eyes.

"C'mon guys. I think I should get a well deserved thank you for the party I hosted at my residence the other night. I can be… how Noah says "Chill" She said, using air quotes.

Glancing around, she saw everyone rolling their eyes when Santana finally spoke up saying "Jesus. Just give the dwarf some before I stuff her in the nearest locker already"

"This is very generous of you to offer me the beverage Artie" She proclaimed as she eagerly took a swig, and almost spit it out. "What is this" She sputtered out, trying not to gag as it settled down her throat. She Thanked the Star of David she didn't have a gag reflex.

"It's just Bloody Mary's y'all. It will help your hangover…that's what Bloody Mary's are for. Hair of the dog got done bit your ass" Artie exclaimed

"Don't take anymore if you're just going to spit it out again man-hands. Saves us the trouble from having to drag you around all day" Quinn sneered at her.

Glaring at Quinn she downed the rest and even took another cup, smirking at Sam in the process.

She would show him. Two could play this game.

She spent the remainder of the day in a foggy haze, not really knowing how she got to and from class. She was still giddy in Glee and didn't even argue about the song choice the rest of the members decided to perform. At least the revolving couches were fun and almost made her forget she didn't have a solo…or how sexy Sam looked in that black shirt. They were finally done and she just wanted to stay on the couch, and maybe sing but someone forced her into a standing position.

Not caring that she was cutting off Mr. Shue's speech she interrupted him saying "Mr. Shue? First of all that vest is very cute; you are all kinds of awesome and second, maybe the reason we can't find a song about the negative effects of drinking is…because maybe there isn't any. She stumbled on her feet and grabbed the person's arm nearest to her. Looking up she saw Mike giving her a weird look while she lazily grinned at him. The next thing she knew his arm was snatched away by an angry looking Tina. Whoops.

Mr. Shue dismissed them, but she decided to stay behind. Maybe some inspiration will come to her for songwriting. She laid back and couldn't help but giggle when she thought about her song, "My Headband"

"My headband, you're my headband. Wrapped around my melon, you're a product of Magellan." She crooned out to the empty theatre. Maybe that wasn't her best work, but Finn didn't have to be so harsh. It was getting too hot to think so she took off her black jacket which left her in a black sheer lace camisole. Closing her eyes, she felt herself drifting asleep and almost did when the couch started moving. Bolting awake and semi conscious, she glanced around but didn't see anyone.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone pop their head from behind the couch. She couldn't stop the scream that emitted from her until a warm hand clamped over her mouth. She opened her eyes to find a pair of green eyes gazing back at her.

"Sam. What on earth did you do that for? You nearly scared me half to death. What were you thinking, what would have happened if someone came in? This could have involved the authorities and put on your…."

"Rachel, Chill. Just wanted to scare you, and that's all." He said interrupting her rant and grinned at her. She huffed in response and hastily grabbed her jacket to put back on.

"I don't think so" He took the jacket from her and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Sam, anyone could walk in on us" Surely the moan escaping from her mouth wasn't that loud.

"That's half the fun. C'mon, when's the last time you did something like this" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I am quite certain it was yesterday with this ignoramus jock from my Glee club" She said teasingly

'Really, was he any good?" Sam asked, sliding his hands underneath her shirt.

Shrugging her shoulders she said, "I've had better" That must have set him off because he practically pounced on her, attacking her mouth with is own. He does seem to bring out her more of her sexual side lately that she didn't even know she had.

"Hey Sam, can we stop the couch?" She asked. He stopped trying to unhook her bra and stared at her. "Uh…okay. Why?" Having sex on a revolving couch did sound like something from those raunchy romance novels she keeps hidden underneath her bed.

"Because if you don't, I am afraid I will vomit all over you" She stated

Or maybe not


End file.
